Silence is Deafening
by Aysel2308
Summary: When a girl of 16 is trapped in her own world, when her parents locked her away in their 'house' but it seems so much like a cage. How do you escape when no one hears you screaming into the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Why am I always alone? Its always dark. I see nothing. And the silence is never ending. I hear nothing but the sound of my own breathing. I clutch at my bare knees as the darkness comes closer. She shake my head trying to keep it away. My fingers entangle with my hair as I try to shake the feeling away. Then I hear beating. A pounding so loud in my head my heart beat just fades away as the sound continues. I want to scream but my voice will not come.

Suddenly my world shatters as light floods my vision. A face appears in my sight first only a blur but becomes clearer. My mother stands over me, her light brown hair falling over my face tickling my sensitive skin as my breathing becomes normal again. Her green eyes are filled with worry as she looks over my small and petit form. My breast raise with my lungs as the breath once again fill my them and my heart pounds within my chest cavity. The older women sat down on the edge of my bed as she put one of her cold hands to my burning forehead. Sweat was dripping down my brow and cheek bones. Her mother's voice was far away as she spoke to me. I looked over to her but my gray eyes were dazed.

I sat up as I felt my strength returned. My pale skinned body was shaking as I tried to focused. I mind went blank as my mother forced me to take some kind of pill as water was held to my lips. The older women with a few gray hairs by her ears and brow tilted my head back slightly again forcing me to take something in my mouth. I swallowed the water and medicine that was placed into my mouth. My trembling body seceded all movement as my mother laid me back down. Damn her. She is putting me back into that darkness and silence.

My eyes flutter closed, every fiber in my young being trying with all it's might to stop the dreaded darkness from coming back. I don't want to be alone! I try to shout but my voice stops in my throat. I glare at my mother with a smile covering her small lips. The darkness consumes me once more.

I look our of the clear glass window that sits on the far side of my wall. The rain is creating rivers on the out side of the window. The sky remind me of my eyes in the morning when I get up, so dark, clouded, unforgiving to the world. But I know soon the skies will lighten from this complex system and find a clear bright blue sky with not a cloud in sight. I love the rain I wish it would never stop being broken by the sun. I wish I could step out in just once. I look down at the black diary that rest in my small lap. I open to the first page and begin writing in my next best friend.

_My name is Selone Amaris McFadden. I'm 16 years old and I have only been out of my parent's house 14 times. I know, it's sad right? When you are 16 and you can count how many times you left the house. My parents are afraid that I will 'catch my death' as they put it. I just think they do not want me to have any friends and turn out like my aunts and uncles did with their children. I'm the youngest out of my 23 cousins. _

_I've been home schooled my whole life. My mother is strict a person, and my father is even worse. They lock me in my room even if I just ask to step out of the door for a second. I do not know anyone other then my parents, and I have only met my other family a few times. Hannah, the second youngest cousin who is 20, says that my parents are too over protective and I need to break out while I can. I only shook my head and turned away. I knew she was right but I could not hurt my parents like that. Even if they are keeping me in a cage. _

I lift my stormy gray eyes up as a door opens, it' my closet. The black book closes and clutters to the floor as I stand up being drawn to the old wooden door. My bare pale feet walk over to the opening and peer inside. This has never happened before. My gentle hands touch the old grain of the soft wood. Nothing. My eyes hold a bit of confusion as I close the dark colored door. I shake my head and let it pass, the knob most likely just gave way after so many years. My strawberry blonde hair ruffles slightly as I feel a small gust of wind from behind me as I start to walk back over to my perch on the window sill.

My light eyebrow lifts as I take only the few steps to the door to close it once again, but this time something happens. As I start to close the heavy wooden door a pale hand even paler then mine grabs my arm. I try to scream but my voice is lost, just like all of those nights. I eyes widen my body freezes. Please don't let me go into the darkness, not again. I plea within my mind as my petit form is pulled behind the wooden door and it closes, cutting me off from the world I knew so little about.

**N/A: Review and tell me if I should keep going with it. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

A boy with brown spiked hair walked through the forest his feet crunched over the many twigs that fell from the tops of the trees. His golden eyes watched to make sure he would not end up falling flat on his face as he carried the large stack of dead wood back to the camp site where his three companies were waiting. He held a smile on his face as he hummed a joyous tone. His song slowed as he came across a clearing in the forest, his foot stopped in mid air his golden eyes widening. He dropped the wood he held in his arms and ran over to the body that was laying lifeless on the forest floor. The golden eyed boy quickly brought his head down to listen to her heart beat to see if the girl was still alive. He sighed softly in relief as he heard the faint sound of beating. He looked over the girl and decided to bring her back to the others. He could not just leave her there for the animals and demons to harm her. Goku picked the blonde haired girl up and walked more carefully over the dead limps. He watched the girl's face wondering what she was doing in the middle of the forest anyway.

-Selone Point of View-

I looked around in the darkness. I rested my head on my knees as a few warm salty tears ran down my pale cheeks. 'I'm always alone. I don't want to be alone anymore.' I thought as my arms wrapped around my legs. I shook my head slightly willing away the tears that came more now. My beating heart once again filled my ears, my breathing only being heard as an after thought. I clench at the light cotton cloth that covers my lower body. Suddenly my body jerked, making my small form fall over into the darkness. I fell deeper into the darkness as an imaginary wind wiped through my blonde hair. Suddenly I stopped. I opened my gray eyes that had closed so involuntary. Darkness still closes around me but a slight glimmer of light rest right in front of my pale face. I tilted my head just slightly letting my free hair fall more over my face, covering my eyes. The light began to grow bigger as my eyes squinted.

The golden eyed boy brought the girl in his arms through the last bit of trees to be met with the glow of a fire that his three friends made with out him. An emerald eyed man looked up as the golden eyed boy advantaged into their camp site for the night. He smiled but it quickly came became a frown when he saw what the youngest was carrying in his arms. The dark haired man with the emerald eyes stood walking over to where their friend from the forest had stopped. A red haired man with crimson eyes looked over to where the most realistic person went to see as well the girl that the 'monkey', as he called him, brought from the wood. The red haired man also got up to have a closer look at what the younger one had brought. With a drag of his slightly bent cigarette the monk watched as the other three were examining the girl he just rolled his eyes muttering about something.

"Where did you find her Goku?" The emerald man asked with a tilt of his head as he leaned over the girl making sure all of her vitals were working. The golden eyed boy looked down at the girl and then back up at the man.

"She was just lying there in the woods. I couldn't leave her there, something could have got her!" Goku explained as the dark haired man nodded. The one with crimson eyes just looked over the girl.

"I see. Well when she wakes up we can ask her a few questions but nothing to over power her now." Hakkai stated with a smile as he picked the blonde haired girl up and brought her closer to the fire to keep her warm.

My eyes slowly opened to the small light that flooded the darkness. My stormy eyes met with the sky as I heard voices around me. I slowly began to panic. My body trembled, shaking as a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder. I quickly moved away from the hand sitting up as I did. My body movements were slow just like they always were when I would come out of the darkness. Four pairs of eyes rested on my form as a man with emerald eyes was nearest to me. 'He must be the one you touched me.' I thought. I quickly looked over each one of them, and my breath quickened. I tried to speak but nothing could come from my parched throat. I began to once again back up from the four men. The emerald eyed one with the bark brown hair moved closer to me with a kind smile on his face.

"It's alright miss. We will not hurt you." He said with a gentle voice as he moved closer yet. The blonde with the cigarette could careless and turned back to his gazing in the fire. Three pairs of eyes were still on me though, I stopped my moving back ward. 'What happened?' I thought trying to remember how I got here. It all came back to me in a flash of light, the storm, the dairy, the closet door opening, the pale hand pulling me in. I was terrified. My voice finally returned to me as I looked over to the closet male, the emerald eyes one.

"Who…Who are you? A-And where am I?" I asked my voice quivering as it finally returned to me. My throat hurt as I spoke but it did not bather me now. The golden eyed boy to my left as the first one to speak as my ears strained to listen to him.

"My name is Goku! And that's Hakkai." He stated pointing to the emerald eyed man. "Thanks Gojyo." He added pointing at the red haired man also with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "And last but not least, Sanzo." The golden eyed boy named Goku said with a smile at her girl while he pointed to the blonde guy. I just started at all of them. Something seemed familiar about the one that they called Sanzo but my brain could not place it at the moment. 'Where am I? What happened after I blacked out?' I asked myself as the four pairs of eyes looked at me.

Sanzo looked over the girl that Goku had brought back. 'Why could he not leave her there? She is going to be more trouble then she is worth.' He sneered as he turned his head away taking the last drag of his cigarette, smearing it into the ground to put it out. Goku was telling the girl all kinds of things that they had accomplished, where were headed to, along with a few other things. The purple eyed monk growled softly while he closed his eyes. They did not even know her name and that monkey was telling her all of this. Sanzo rolled his eyes turning away fro the group.

"What is your name miss?" Hakkai asked with the same smile still on his face. I looked over at him and was hesitant with that information. 'Should I give them my name? I guess they gave me theirs but should I trust them? I just met them, and this boy has be telling so unbelievable things.' I thought over in my head, I closed my eyes as I tried to remember my name. 'Wait… I forgot my name?' I thought as I opened my eyes again. I looked over to the emerald eyed man and let out a soft breath as my gray eyes went down to the ground.

"I don't remember." I confused as my stormy eyes watched as a small green bug with six legs crawled over a piece of grass as it tilted, making the bug fall onto it's back. Goku and Hakkai shared a looked with each other, while the other two men had turned to their own meddling with their cigarettes.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean you don't remember?" The golden eyed boy asked with a slight tilt of his head to the left. I looked at the two men that were talking with me and repeated the my last sentence again.

"I don't remember. I remember everything else but my name." I put one of my ivory colored hands to my just as pale forehead. I was lost, I did not know who I was. Once again worry crept up in my stomach as I turned my head downward to face my legs that were crossed. "How could I forget who I am?" I asked myself in my mind. 'Could it be that I never really had a name that it was just something to differ me from everyone else? I was nothing just a form walking around with no real purpose?' Thoughts such as this were running through my mind, that I did not even notice when Hakkai or Goku tried to get my attention.

'Stop with that nonsense. Of cause you were someone. You just were not given the right name, therefore it was not important so you forgot it. I give you a new one now. From this day forth you name will be Aira. Do not ever doubt yourself again.' A voice said with in my mind. I was startled to say the least. 'Who are you?' I asked trying to get a response but the voice was already gone. I looked up into the faces of the two men. "My name is Aira." I stated giving the name I myself was given only moments ago.

Sanzo turned his head quickly over to look at the girl that now claimed to but Aira. 'It can't be.' he shook his head of the thought turning his gaze to the now dying fire. 'Could it?' He thought as he looked at the girl from the corner of his eye. Her hair was of a blonde color a little deeper then his own, while her eyes were a very rare gray color with almost no hint of any other color. He shook his head again blonde locks flying slightly. 'No it was not her.' He thought as he now was lost in his thoughts.

"Aira. Wow! That's a pretty name." Goku stated with a brad smile. I looked over at him and gave a small smile of my own. I would have to get used to the name, even though I did not know my old one I still was not used to this new one. Hakkai looked over at Sanzo as he saw movement from other in that direction. Gojyo also looked up at the mention of the girl's name. The red haired man smirked slightly his mind running wild with thought. I muttered a small thank you before a lightly crimson came to harbor my cheeks. Goku smiled at me. "Oh how older are you anyway?" He asked skipping quickly from subject to subject. I smiled at his randomness I reminded me of the time when I had met one of my cousins, Brooklyn. They seemed one in the same, although Brooklyn did have red hair and not brown, that was about the only difference in them.

"I'm 16." I stated softly still not used to speaking to anyone other then my mother and father. He nodded with a large smile gracing his lips. It was only then did I notice the large over sized golden headband. Goku saw me looking at and rubbed it slightly with embracement I guessed as his cheeks turned a dark crimson then mine had.

"I'm 18. And Hakkai is 22. It is nice to have someone around that is about my age." The boy explained with a smile that went from ear to ear. 'He is the same age as Brooklyn too.' Went through my mind as I watched the boy two years older then myself explain that he had no one to talk with about anything, and how Gojyo the red haired man was always trying to start a fight with him. I giggled softly at this and when Gojyo came over to give the golden eyed boy a piece of his mind as he was listening. After Hakkai reasoned with them did they finally quit and came peace to the fast approaching twilight. Goku settled down next to me as the sky turned a deep purple and pink.

"I love twilight. The sky seems so much different and peaceful with the different shades of color as the sun sets getting ready for night." I explained absently. I had settled right in with this bunch. It just seemed I was meant to be here, even if I had to leave at some point and not go with them. I might even say good bye to them tomorrow morning as they leave for their journey. A small dragon came and perched on my shoulder as Hakkai came over and sat next to me as well.

"I am indeed sorry for Hakuryu's rudeness Miss Aira." The emerald eyed man stated as he went to remove the small dragon from his perch. I smiled and shook my head explaining it was alright. Hakkai placed the small creature onto his shoulder instead leaning back on his elbows. "Tell me Miss Aira. Where did you come from?" He asked looking over at me as my gaze was still on the ever changing sky.

"I come from a place far from here. Even now I do not know how I came to be here with you. All I remember is darkness that never ended." I explained in a faraway voice my stormy eyes flicking quickly to Hakkai's face then back to the sky above. The emerald eyed man nodded slightly as the younger one gave a great yawn. I laughed softly at the face that the boy made. He tilted his head after his mouth had closed looking at me and blinking. He asked me what I was laughing at but I just shook my head with a smile gracing my rose colored lips.

"Well I say that we all go to sleep. We all have a big day tomorrow." Hakkai put in watching the exchange between the two. They both nodded and Goku just laid down on the ground next to me. I tilted my head down to him wondering why he was sleeping on the ground be quickly remembered that they were just travelers and had no real place to stay till they reached a town then they would get a few rooms at an inn. I then eased myself down onto the hard dirt wondering how I was ever going to get to see. Hakkai patted my shoulder softly before he went to talk with Sanzo or Goyjo, I could not tell which. Sleep came easier then I thought it would, I guessed the snoring of Goku next to me had something to do with it. I did not know either way though. My gray closed casing me back into the shadows that were my dreams.

**A/N: I do not own Saiyuki but I do own Aira. And I would like to thank ****eternalsailorsolarwind****for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

When my eyes drifted shut I was expecting darkness but what I was met with was much different. I found myself in a scene not like any I could remember. I was sitting near a stream my small feet disturbing the water's flow. It was then I noticed I was a lot younger then my 16 years of age. I looked down at my body to find it dressed in a white summer dress with pink flowers placed here and there with no order. I heard someone walking over to me, so I turned my head and noticed now my hair was of a lighter blonde almost white. I saw a boy not much older then my younger self waling to me with sandals on his feet crushing the flowers and green grass that he walked on. He sat down beside me with his feet tucked under him. He looked over at me with pale purple eyes.

"I'm going to be leaving soon, Aira." He stated softly turning his eyes to looked out at the rushing stream that I had pulled my feet from. My eyes filled with shock as I looked over at him with my wide stormy eyes. My body was moving on its own as I leaned over and hugged him. Tears were filling my eyes as I hugged him tighter, my small arms did not quite fit around him. I shook my head against his shoulder a few tears escaping down my cheeks in small streams like the one we sat next to. He looked down at me as I mutter 'no' over and over again. He brought up his arm ad placed it gently on my shoulder.

"You can't go! I still need you. Brother you CAN'T GO!" I shouted tears streaming down my face now in large rivers, that made lines in the dirt that seemed to have clung to my young face. The older boy sighed softly hugging me trying to make me stop crying, he always hated it when I cried. I was then wondering how I knew that about this person. It was then that I noticed his blonde hair that fell to just over his ears.

The moment changed to another. I was a bit older in this one and a women stood at my side. The thing I noticed was that my hair was a bit darker then I had been before, ten my clothes consisted of a short that fell just above my knees black skirt and a white blouse. The women at my side I observed had a dark brown hair color and emerald green eyes much like Hakkai's. She was pulling me through a crowd of people, my small feet and legs struggled to keep up with her at the pace she was going. I looked at the people around us and became slightly scared, I had not been around this many people in my life before. I started to walk quicker to stay close to the lady.

"Come on Aira. We need to get to the office before they close." The lady said in a stern voice that I did not like very much. I was wondering what she was talking about. We soon reached a large building that said 'Orphanage.' My heart started beating faster as we entered the door. My eyes flew over the many children that were looking at us as we came into the building. My heart was pounding more in my chest. I was starting to panic. The lady was still holding my arm as she knocked on a door.

I awoke with a start as someone shook me. I was panting and breathing heavily as Goku's face came into view. My body started to shake. For once I wished I had gone to the darkness instead of into those dreams that seemed so much like reality. I looked at the sun in the pale blue sky. I shook my head from the images that still haunted my mind as I closed my eyes. The shaking of my body had ceased as I sat up with my arms supporting my upper body. Goku looked at me with his worried golden eyes as he crouched into of me.

"Are you okay Aira?" He asked softly trying to soothe me as my breathing slowed. "I heard you whimpering while you were sleeping." He stated softly as his face held a slight line of worry. I shook my head trying to speak but once again it alluded me. I looked around the small camp site and noticed they were getting ready to leave for their journey again. Goku watched my gaze as I watched as Hakkai was talking to Sanzo about something and every once in a while their gaze would fall on the two youngest people. When I looked at the priest now I felt more then ever I knew him from somewhere, my mind still could not place it though.

"Sanzo could we take her along with us? I'm sure she would not be any trouble, plus she has no where else to go." Hakkai asked the more then silent priest while placing a smile on his face. The blonde man looked over at the girl who was now wake and talking with Goku. He still could not shake the feeling of that being the Aira that he knew. The blonde priest turned his attention back to the dark haired man and nodded slightly agreeing to take the girl with them. The emerald eyed man smiled widely. "Thanks so much Sanzo." He stated as he turned making quick steps over to the youngest members of their small band.

**A/N: I do not own Saiyuki, but I do own Aira. Hope you liked it. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

The golden eyed boy and I turned our heads to the footsteps that approached us. The emerald eyed man reached us with a bright smile curving his lips as Goku tilted his head slightly, then we all heard a grumbling from beside me. Golden eyes looked down at his stomach with a slight blush. I giggled softly with a smile with Hakkai laughing with me. We missed the noise that Goku's stomach going back to what Hakkai was so happy about before he got to us.

"I have great news Miss Aira. We are coming with us! If you wan to of cause." The dark haired man stated with a smile of gentleness crossing his lips. My heart jumped into my throat. 'I was asked to join them?' My senses took over then as I thought over the subject. 'What if the only to get back is somewhere around here but it takes time? Do I really want to go back to my cage? I could be here, outside for the longest time I ever have been. With these people that have some how to became my friends in a matter of hours. I could even at some point stand in the forbidding rain as I have always wished.' I thought making my smile grow more. 'I do not need to go home, all I've ever hoped for is right in front of me.' My stormy eyes looked up at Hakkai as I stood. I nodded my head making Goku yell with delight and hope up and down happily. "Great Miss Aira! I will go and tell the others." The emerald eyed man stated with excitement in his voice as he walked over to Gojyo first then to the blonde priest.

A smile was still placed on my pale lips as a thought crossed my mind. 'Maybe I could find my brother while we are on this journey.' I raised one of my thin eye brows as the thought crossed my mind. I shook my head my hair falling over my face covering my eyes as I tilted my head toward the ground. 'Why am I having these thoughts? And since when do I dream instead of having the darkness? I don't get it, I'm so confused at the moment. I wish everything would just go away, and leave me alone!' I thought the last part enraged. Goku touched my shoulder softly making me jump as well as making him jump. I looked over to him as I moved my blonde hair from over my eyes so I could see him clearly.

"What?" I asked with rather a offensive tone making his face drop slightly. He muttered a 'nothing' before her turned away and walked to Hakuryu who had turned into the jeep already. I felt slightly ashamed as I looked after Goku. I was one edge because of my thoughts, I had not meant to sound like that. I slowly made my way over to him a shamed look on my face. The golden eyed boy had gotten into the back as Sanzo sat in the front already. "I'm sorry Goku. I did not mean to snap like that or at all." I apologized looking down at the ground finding a small insect trying to climb onto my foot, kicking my foot slightly the bug flew away.

Sanzo looked over at the blonde hair taking in her whole form. She was wearing a white tank top, and a pair of pink pj bottoms. That was all she had on. Not any shocks or shoes, not even a sandal. He wondered how she did not freeze last night. He turned his thoughts away from the girl or at least he tried. He glared at the small rocks before the jeep as if trying to scare them from their place, for his mind no matter what he tried thinking about it always drifted back to her. He felt the jeep shift as Hakkai and Gojyo joined the two already in the car then the girl got in after. Gojyo made a point for her sit between himself and Goku. Sanzo sent a glare back at the red haired man knowing very well what he was planning. Gojyo put his hands up in defense as he saw the look on Sanzo's face. The girl quickly made her way to sit between the two with just a bit of trouble.

I sat between the two youngest male members of the group. The blonde priest was glaring daggers at someone in the back. I thought that he was looking my way. I turn my head so my gray eyes are now facing the ground. My arms wrap around my mid drift. 'Had I done something wrong? Did he not like me, and not want me to go with them?' A pain grow in my head as too many voices of myself raged within. I bent over my forehead now touching the thin cloth that covered my knees. A hand rested gently on my shoulder, I did not flinch this time like I had the last. I stayed in the position that I was in, hoping with all my might that this pain would subside. The pain only grew as I moved my head as I felt the small jeep jerk forward as I heard the engine turn over. My eyes fell shut as there was a sharp tug at my mind. Darkness over took me. I knew it would come for me. I thought as I was lost in the ever lasting silence.

**A/N: I do not own the characters from Saiyuki. I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed, they really keep my working to update and improve.**


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes to find I was laying on something softly, with something over top of me. I squinted my eyes as figures moved in front of my vision for my eyes were blurred. My head hurt so very much. I groaned softly curling up into a ball and shouting my eyes to keep from hurting my head more. I felt the bed sink down as someone placed their cold hand to my forehead. I tried to open my eyes to see who it was but I closed them again as the light hurt my eyes.

"Shh. It's okay. You are taking up to the doctor. You have a fever." The soft, gentle voice of Hakkai greeted my ears happily since he made a point to keep his voice quiet. I tried to nodded my head slightly but winced with pain, it felt like someone was trying to split my head in two with a dull ax. I felt someone pick me up, the others in the room were being quiet because of the instructions of Hakkai. I felt so weak at the moment, I reminded myself of a kitten who could not leave the side of its mother.

I could feel the cold air hit my pale skin as the person brought me out of the hotel or inn as I was guessing. I moved my body closer to the man with a shiver running up my spine. My skin started to crawl as I felt something move closer to us, this something that was dark, painful, freighting, bring a new pain to my head and body. I let out a small yelp as the dark shadow moved over me. The person started to walk faster soon we reached a new warmth. A gentle and cold hand placed itself on my forehead. I tilted my head away from the hand opening my eyes to fins I was blinded by a bright light that was making dots form in my eye sight.

"Oh may. She is burning up. You there place on the cot that rest in that room." A female voice informed the man that was holding me. We started to move again my eyes making sure to stay closed, for I wanted the dots to go away. I heard Hakkai talking to the women who had spoken earlier. I curled into a ball as the person set me on the bed like area.

"Stop being a baby Aria." I heard Sanzo growl from beside me. My face must have looked surprised as I realized he must have been the one carrying me. I tried to find my voice but only a cracked squeak escaped my lips. He rested his hand on my shoulder as I uncurled myself. His hand was comforting, more so then ever my mother's was. My body relaxed some, that as until I felt Sanzo being pushed away and medicines being pushed to my lips.

"Take these dear. They will help with your headache." The lady stated softly, her voice trying to be kind but there an under tone I did not like. I slowly took in the medicines with some hesitates. I could feel Hakkai and Sanzo next to her, well as close to her as the women would let them. I wondered where Goku and Gojyo were. I soon felt the pain in my head dell as the women said it would, while she put a few blankets around me, and a wet cloth on my forehead. She had instructed one of the two men to go out and by me some new clothes. I felt Hakkai leave the room after that. I did not understand how I knew that it was him, I could just feel it, that was the only thing I could come up with.

After about a hour there I felt that I should try to open my eyes to see if the spots were gone. I cracked my stormy eyes open one by one, seeing the room around me for the first time. I looked around the room and found Sanzo with his eyes closed sitting in the far corner. There was a window in the room as well, it was night outside from what I could tell. I then forced myself to sit up even if my body protested greatly with pain in my joints and measles. A soft groan broke free of my overly dry throat causing Sanzo to awake. His violet eyes traveled over to where I was sitting up. He let out a sigh as he walked over to me, making my lay down again.

"Stay down. Your fever has not broken yet." He stated moving the chair over beside me. I raised my brow only a hair because that was all I could manage at the moment. I did as he said laying back down but keeping my gray eyes on him. "Why don't you go to sleep? I heard the shrew say that it would help the fever brake easier." He stated while lighting up a cigarette. I nodded my head only slightly. My eye lids closed over my eyes as I realized how tired I really was. I could feel the world around me drop into nothingness and my senses go numb.

**A/N: I do not own Saiyuki. I hope you liked it, sorry it was short.**


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke the next morning in the same place I had fallen asleep in for once. I opened my eyes to see Goku and Gojyo there now and Sanzo no where in sight. I sat up feeling so much better then I had the night before. My head did not hurt as bad although there was still a dull pain to it. I stretched my arms as Hakkai walked into the room. He smiled as he saw me awake.

"How are you feeling Miss Aria? You gave us quite a fright there for a little bit." He stated as he set a new set of clothes down on the bed side table. Goku gave a loud snore causing me to laugh softly.

"I am doing fine. I feel a lot better. Where is Sanzo?" I asked tilting my head just slightly. Hakkai smiled.

"He went out for a while. He said he had to buy some more cigarettes. He should be back in a little bit." The emerald eyed man stated with a smile. I nodded, smiling at him.

"Alright thank you very much. Is it alright for me to get out of bed now? Or an I still too sick to?" I asked not wanting to anger the women who had taken care of me. Hakkai nodded.

"yes, I do think it would be fine now. Oh and I bought you some more clothes. Hope they fit, I know nothing about female sizes or fashion." Hakkai stated turning a little pink, muttering that he also bought me some undergarments. It almost made me laugh at how shy he was about this kind of thing., but I stopped myself not wanting to make him feel foolish. "I hope I got all of the right sizes. You can change through that door there." He pointed to a door off the side of the room. I nodded, first I had to try to stand.

I placed my hand on the bed moving my legs over the side. I don't know why I am so worried about standing, but I am. I pushed myself onto my legs and almost feel over but Hakkai caught me before I could fall. He smiled down at me.

"Maybe I should help you get there. Just for support." He stated as he grabbed the clothes off of the table and we started to walk over to the bathroom I was guessing. He left go of me as we entered what I thought was the bathroom and I was right. He set the clothes down on the sink then headed to the door. "If you need anything, I'll just be in the next room." He stated with a smile as he closed the door.

I looked over at the clothes he had gotten me. Everything looked to be the right size but one can only tell if you try them on. I took off my own clothes then slipped on the ones he had bought. Everything fit well, but the shirt was a little too big and the bra was too small. I changed back into the bra that I had been wearing till I could buy another one that fit. The clothes consisted of a pair of dark blue jeans, a white tee shirt, and a pair of sandals. I was also wearing my black choker necklace, some of my cousins had given it to me when we first met.

I opened the door holding my old clothes folded in my hand, and saw Sanzo now there as well. The two oldest males turned the heads to look at me. Hakkai smiled but all Sanzo did was look. The two youngest were still asleep though. I smiled at them walking over.

"Thanks Hakkai. Everything fit." I stated leaving out the part about the bra, as to not embarrass him or anything. I set my clothes down, then sat down beside Hakkai on the bed. 'I wonder why I got sick? And how I could sense Hakkai and Sanzo last night?' I thought to myself looking down at the ground in a daze. Goku and Gojyo woke up at the same time for Sanzo had smacked them off the head with his fan.

"What was that for you dumb monk!" Gojyo shouted at Sanzo while rubbing his head.

"Because you should have been up already." Sanzo shouted back with a glare. Goku just rubbed his head slightly while pouting. Gojyo calmed down slightly. I tried to hide my giggles but was not doing so well. That caught Goku's and Gojyo's attention.

"Aria! Are you okay? We were really worried about you!" Goku stated as he forgot about his head and focused on me. I smiled at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine now." I stated softly. Hakkai stood up beside me.

"Great now that everyone is awake and better we should be heading out now. But after we pay the lady for helping Aria." The dark haired man stated with a smile. He walked out of the room the rest of us following behind.

After Hakkai had paid we headed out to the jeep and got in. I was sitting beside Goku now on the end. He was in the middle with Gojyo on the other side. I felt better being on the end and not in the middle although I could not say the same for Goku. Him and Gojyo were fighting again. I let a small smile cross my lips as I watched the many trees pass by us then the open fields. I feel asleep soon, I did not know how ever that Sanzo had been watching me the whole time.

**A/N: I do not own Saiyuki.**


	8. Chapter 8

My dreams haunt me. I had wished not for the darkness but my dreams were much worse. Someone once said 'Dreams are images of our past or even of our futures.' I hoped mine were neither. I would not even call them dreams at all, they were nightmares. I felt my skin crawl and shiver as one came to an end every time, they always ended the same. With me dieing. If was by a gun shot, suicide, beheading, or anything I always died with Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo looking at me with disgust. I could feel my body tremble in my sleep. But when a hand was placed on my shoulder my body stopped. I have no idea how I knew that this was going on but I did. Everything around me I picture as I had my nightmares, Sanzo's almost worried face, while Goku tried to wake me but I would not wake. Gojyo was almost frantic sitting beside Goku, I saw through my mind's eye, that's what I'm going to call it till I know what it is. Hakkai was worried also, he was constantly fidgeting in the driver's seat trying to take a look at me.

Sweat rolled down my temples, over my lips, and down my neck landing on the seat. My breathing was coming fast now. I watched as I took a large blade weather it be a sword so some kind of large knife I did not know. I could feel on my physical body as I ran the blade over my wrist, cutting deeply letting the pain causing me to hiss. My body jerked as my eyes flow open. Goku jumped over and hugged me. My breath came fast as Hakkai stopped the car to see if I was alright. Everyone looked at me as I pulled myself away from Goku. I needed to be alone to think things over. I only started having these dreams or dreams at all since I've been with them. I heard them call the name that I had only just received, I did not feel right in this body. It felt like it was not my own. I looked at my hands but I could not find nothing that was not mine. Hakkai started to diver again, but glanced in the rearview mirror more often then not.

We reached the next town without anyone saying a word. I was closed into myself, thinking over these dreams and nightmares. 'What could they mean? Don't call dreams or nightmares mean something?' I was confused, it was making my head hurt more then ever now. 'They must think I'm weak. Well I am but… I do not wish them to think that.' I let out a sigh as they got out of the jeep headed into an inn to rest for the night and get some food. 'I'm so confused and I hate it!' I was getting angry now, I did not know why though. 'Calm down girl. Let them help you! You'll find out more that way.' The voice from before stated smoothly through my thoughts. My faces must have had a look of shook on it for Goku had even me a strange look. The voice was gone again. Now my mind was wondering who that was who kept interrupting my thoughts at random times.

I perched myself on the window sill watching the sun make it's way under the hills and the sky turn shades of pink, purple, and blue. I leaned my head on the window pane while holding my legs to my chest. The door opened to my room and I felt Hakkai step into the room. 'Wait.. Felt? It's happening again. But why? How can I feel who is near me, especially Sanzo and Hakkai?' I asked myself feeling a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned my head so my stormy eyes rested on Hakkai's emerald ones.

"Is everything alright Miss Aira? You have not been yourself since you woke up this afternoon." He stated softly with his ever present smile on his lips. I nodded slightly looking back out at the sun.

"Yes. I think I am fine. Just a few nightmares reacting havoc on my mind." I stated with a distant look in my eyes. _'Brother! I'm fine! I just had a few nightmares and they will not go away!' _I shock my head slightly. 'Where did that come from? I don't have a brother. Then why do I keep dreaming and thinking that I do?' I was lost in my thoughts when Hakkai said something.

"Maybe if you talk about them then they will leave you alone?" He let a soft chuckle escape his lips. "I should not be giving this kind of advice, I should be using it for myself." He smiled at me, while I looked confused at him. 'Hakkai has nightmares? But had is always so happy.' I smirked in my head. 'I need to stop talking to myself.'

"Hakkai?" I asked looking over at him since he was made his way to the door. He stopped and turned around tilting his head slightly. "What was your past like? I know nothing about any of you. I thought maybe if I knew something then I would feel more open around everyone." I stated looking down at the group. For once he let his smile drop for a second then had it back in place.

"In that case you should talk to Goku or Sanzo. They have more interesting past then I, plus I think you would feel more comfortable around them." He stated making me nodded. He gave a good-bye then let the room shutting the door behind him. With the shut of the door I felt the room around closing in. It felt so much like my old life. No one around, no friends to talk to. Since when did I start refusing to it as my 'old life'? I curled up resting my head on my knees. I don't want to be by myself anymore! Tears started to form in my eyes as I closed them. 'I hate the dark, and the silence, and being alone. I felt another person walking down the hall way but they went into the room next to mine.

'Sanzo.' I thought getting up from my place. I walked to the door my hand stopping from opening it as I thought over my actions. My need to not be alone got the better of me and something else. I opened the door only walking a few more steps to the door next to mine. I knocked on it softly. I heard a grunt from the other side, I was guessing it either meant 'go away' or 'come in.' I was hoping for the later. I pushed open the door to fins Sanzo looking out of the window, I slowly walked over to him, I still being a bit hesitant. My mind for some reason was set though, my body was not. I saw Sanzo turn to look at me a board look on his face like always. That was my breaking point. I rushed over to him hugging him softly while resting my face into his chest while tears streamed down my face.

"Not leave me again! Please don't.' Sanzo was quite taken aback by this but I felt his arms wrap themselves around me. "I missed you, please don't go away again. Brother."


	9. Chapter 9

'Brother? No. It can not be. She died long ago and she would not be this young yet… She looks just like her and she has the same name.' Sanzo looked down at the girl in his arms. She seemed so fragile and frail.

I could feel as my body started to shake and Sanzo's eyes on me. I did not know where I had got brother from. I've told myself so many times that I did not have a brother since I came to this world or reality. But there was just something inside of me that kept telling me this was right, that this blonde haired, purple eyed, monk was my brother and the boy from my dreams. I don't know what to believe anymore. I shook my head slightly. My eyes opened as I felt my body being pushed away from the older man's.

"I am not your brother." Sanzo stated darkly. I looked up at him slightly, I knew this could not be right.

"I'm sorry. I did not know where that came from." I fell to my knees. "I'm just so confused. Ever since Goku found me I've been confused. How did I get here? Why am I here? Why all of the sudden am I having dreams and nightmares instead of just darkness haunting my sleep? Why am I going by a name I only learned myself the day that I met you, that was given to me by a voice in my head? I do not understand any of this. Why do I feel so connected to you and Hakkai, so much I can tell where you are with just a feeling? I don't understand. I don't understand at all." My voice got quieter as I finished my rant. My hands went to my head trying to block all of the confusion out and to show my discomfit. I heard a sigh from above me. My eyes had shut as well having too much to take in, and I was the one saying all of this. He must think I'm crazy now, if he did not before.

'Calm down girl. Everything will be told to you in time, just not now.' The voice from before echoed in my mind. I shook my head. 'Leave me alone. I don't want any of this! I want to go home!' She shouted at the voice knowing full well that it had something to do with her being here. The voice chuckled at her. 'But you were unhappy there. Are you as unhappy here as you were there?' It asked disappearing from my mind. I felt a hand fall onto my shoulder, so I opened my eyes to find Sanzo kneeling in front of me. His face almost looked worried but I was not going to let myself think that any more.

"Aira." He stated softly. One part of me was yet again yarning to reach out and hold him like I had only just found him after years, but the other was scared and frightened by the man and just wanted to run as far as it could. My head started to hurt from the battle raging in it. The earlier won. I reached out my arms and hugged Sanzo again. It just felt so right. I buried my head into his chest a few tear running down my cheeks. He held me close to him.

Hakkai stood outside of the door. Him and Sanzo were to share a room tonight. He let a smile slip onto his face. He turned and walked back down to the small dining room letting the two siblings catch up with each other. The dark haired man knew about the sister that Sanzo had lost, the blonde monk often talked to him about her at night for that was when Sanzo remembered her the most, she was always afraid of the dark.

Sanzo held me close. It felt nice to be held in someone's arms, its like I was missing this my whole life. My parents never held me. They barely even touched me. I felt Sanzo rub my back gently trying to sooth me. "I miss this." I muttered softly, Sanzo nodded against my head. I did not expect to say anything back so did not surprise me when he did not. 'Is it true that he is my brother? Are these someone else's memories and feelings?' I thought to myself hoping that the voice would come back to explain things, but it did not.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this out.**


	10. Chapter 10

I entered darkness again sometime during the night. I remember hearing a voice but nothing else. I could not understand the words that were spoken to me. They kept repeating over and over again the same words. Oh wait there was another thing as well. There was a mirror there, and when I looked into it, it was me but… I was older more.. I don't know how to describe it. I just wants me. I reached out to touch the mirror but everything fell away, I soon started falling too. I was not worried. It was just darkness after all, I would just keep falling. Then the voice went away and I hear nothing, not even my own breathing this time. Just silence. It hurt. My heart started to beat faster although I don't know why, it pounded in my chest cavity even if I could barely feel it. Something was wrong.

It felt like I was dieing, not that I knew what it felt like but I seemed like I was. I felt then arms encircle me. They were crushing me. I understood now what the words were saying. But I can't repeat them, because this can't be right. Darkness didn't have arms or feelings… Then who was this? Who was making me suffer this way?

_'Selone.' _I heard this from a distance. _'Selone.' _I heard again, it was a voice I found familiar some how. But why were they calling me Selone? Wasn't my name Aira? I felt the arms again crushing me, cutting off my air way. _'Selone!' _The voice called again, now I started to hear beeping. Where did that come from? Where am I? My eyes fluttered open, my breathing coming back. My vision was blurred as I looked around the room. Something was covering my mouth, and my hand hurt. My eyes soon cleared and spotted a women sitting next to me. Green eyes stared back at me as her face broke into a smile. Who was she? Where am I? Question kept running through my head. I knew I was missing something but… What was it?

"Selone! Your finally awake!" The women stated her tone of voice more then happy. A few people ran into the room wearing white coats. Wait… Was I in the hospital? The last thing I remember is… Sanzo. I tried to sit bolt up right but they held me down. Where was I? Where are they? Sanzo? Hakkai? Goku? Gojyo? I struggled against the people in the room. Where are they? Where am I? "Selone! Stop! You have to stop this! You just woke up! You've been in a comma for a month!" That stopped me. I looked wide eyed at the women. I could not believe what I was hearing. A coma? How could this have happened? Was it all a dream? And why was she still calling me Selone? My name is Aira. A pain filled my chest and caused me to gasp for breath as it closed off my air supply.

'No! You are not Aira! I am!' Called a voice in my head much different then the one from before. This one was almost like mine. The beeping around me increased as I feel back on the white bed. I heard noise around me but I did not care. Something had to be wrong.. Why was I here? Where was here anyway? I turned my head to the side and spotted a book. It was black and I somehow remembered it. I reached out my hand to grab it and was helped by a man that was the only one in the room besides the women without a coat on. I looked over it trying to remember it. I opened it and started to read.

'_My name is Selone Amaris McFadden. I'm 16 years old and I have only been out of my parent's house 14 times. I know, it's sad right? When you are 16 and you can count how many times you left the house…_'This is my hand writing. When did I..? I wasn't sure of anything anymore. I closed the book my head starting to hurt. I hadn't said a word to anymore yet. They were all looking at me. I was lost in thought at the moment. A coma? Could it be true? If its not then won't the guys go looking for me, if they were real? Can my name really be Selone? Or are they just making that up? But I had written it down? I'm so confused.

"Sweetie?" The man who had handed me the book, now known as a dairy now stood next to me. I looked up at him, him bring me out of my thoughts. "Don't you remember us? I'm your dad and that's your mom." He stated pointing to the women with green eyes. My parents? Then my memory started to come back. The hand, the rain, my cousins, my aunts and uncles, my home, my cage. It still did not make any sense though.

-Meanwhile-

The brown haired, golden eyed boy raced up stairs to the room next to the one Sanzo had stayed in last night. He knocked on the door before her entered the room to find it empty. He looked around confused. "Hey Sanzo! I thought you said Aira was in here!" He shouted to the blonde priest in the other room. Sanzo looked up from that day's paper with a cigarette in his hand. He rolled his eyes at the young boy and continued to read. "I'm serious she's not in there!" He shouted again getting angry. Hakkai walked out of the adjoining bathroom his hair still wet from his shower. "Hakkai! Aira's not in her room!" Goku now turned his attention to the older man. The green eyes man looked startled by the notion of Goku.

"Are you sure Goku?" Hakkai asked with a worried expression. The teen nodded vigorously. Gojyo walked into room them.

"Hey where s the chick? I thought she was staying in the room next to yours?" The red haired man asked with a cigarette in his mouth. Sanzo looked up for this. Two people saying she was not here? He stood from his seat folding the newspaper up, laying it on the table then made his way to the room where he had put Aira last night after she had fallen asleep. 'Gone? She can't be. Not again.' He shook his head while he entered the room. He stopped short after he entered. There was no sign of her, and unlike the other rooms this one adjoined bathrooms with the one next to it which Hakkai had just come out of so she could not have been there. 'Where is she?' The four men went around the whole inn trying to find her, asking people if they had seen her or what not. They came up empty handed in the end.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this out and that its short. I'll do better next time, promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

"What are we going to do Sanzo?" Goku asked sitting at the table with the three other men. Sanzo seemed not to be paying attention so the golden eyed boy turned to look at the emerald eyed man. "Hakkai?" He asked having not touched his food yet. The older man looked up from the wooden table that he had currently been staring at for the whole time.

"I don't know Goku. We'll figure something out. Now lets just eat. Alright?" He asked with a forced smile. Goku looked down at his food and mulled around it a little after he had given a nod to Hakkai. Gojyo watched the monkey with a raised eyebrow taking a bite of his own from his plate.

"I'm not hungry." Goku announced making everyone look at him as if he were sick or something with wide eyes. The golden eyed boy pushed his plate of food away from him and crossed his arms on the table resting his head on them. Hakkai and Sanzo looked at each other trying to get some kind of answer. "I miss Aira." Goku stated somewhat muffled by his arms. Hakkai turned back to break his gaze with Sanzo and gave a knowing look to Goku.

-Switch-

I stared out of the window I remember myself on the day that I met… No… The day that I feel into a coma. I let out a sigh. It was raining again. I love the rain, it just seems so peaceful. I feel sad kind of. While I was with… No! What am I thinking… I never met them it was all just a dream! At least that's what I tried t convince myself but I knew it was a lye. I was told that I spoke while I was in my coma. An odd thing they said that that was. I spoke names, Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo. I tried to acted like I had no idea who any of them were. Why did I remember them so clearly.

I placed my hand on the window wishing I could go away again. This was not my place. Now more the ever I feel so out of place here, in this room, in this house, in this city, in this country, in this world. I don't know what to do anymore, not that I knew before either but still… I miss them. I felt a tear work its way down my pale cheek. I feel my heart ache every time I think of them, which is all the time. It never stops hurting. I belong there more then here. I wish I could go back.

I felt my body falling then. I could feel as it hit the hard wood of my bedroom floor, the vibrations of my parents foot steps rushing to see what was wrong. My stormy eyes closed to darkness. I was hoping when I woke up then I would be able to see them again, not my parents but… Them. Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku, And Gojyo. I felt someone shake me softly and their shouting but I did not hear what they were saying. I let myself slip into that endless darkness again but this time I was willing to go.

(A/N: Okay one day in Aira's world is one week in Selone's world. Make sense? I hope it does because I just confused myself kind of… . )

-Switch-

"We can't go! What if she comes back and we're not here!" Goku shouted at the older men. Sanzo paid no attention though and Hakkai gave him a pitied look. Gojyo was already in the jeep smoking a cigarette while looking like he was asleep.

"I'm sorry Goku but we have a mission to do… And…" Hakkai could not bring himself to say it. That he thought that Aira was no longer even here. He could not explain what happened to her but he was almost certain that she was most likely not coming back. "I'm sorry Goku. But please just come along." Hakkai stated sadly getting into the driver's seat of the car next to Sanzo. Goku pouted but did as he was told. He looked back at the hotel then let out a sigh.

-Switch-

I awoke a short time after I think. I'm not too sure though. I sat up as my head pounded with a shooting pain going from my temple to the middle of my forehead. My hand went to my forehead to try to slow down the pain as I looked around the room I was in. It was the hotel room I was in when I last saw Sanzo and everyone. My face broke out into a smile as I quickly got up from the bed. I noticed then that I had on the clothes that I had been wearing back in the other world.

**A/N: Yay! I finally updated! Anyway, I hope you liked it! And sorry it took so long to get out and sorry its short.**


	12. Chapter 12

"A group of four men?" The elderly women at the old oak desk asked thinking about the matter for a moment. She shook her head slightly, gray locks falling from their poorly made bun top her head. "No dear. I'm sorry. But I haven't seen that kind of group around." She gave a pitied look as she looked at me as I stood in front of her. My spirit's fell as I muttered a soft 'thank you' before leaving the small wooden inn.

Stepping out in the hot afternoon sun, looking over the small lively town, it looked the same only this time I was alone, again. I could feel the sting of tears coming to my eyes. I shook my head heading to where I knew the edge of the town was. My head was hung, arms crossed over my stomach. 'How could they leave me? How am I going to find them? What am I going to do?' As I thought else things tears started to leak from my eyes and down my pale cheeks.

"Big brother! They're not here!" A whiney voice stated from down an ally way as I passed by. Nothing to keep my attention, my paces were slow as my feet dragged the ground only getting a few steps away when the 'brother' answered.

"We have to keep following them, Sanzo and the others could not have gotten far." I stopped in my tracks as the deep male voice stated such. 'What? They're looking for Sanzo?' I quickly moved along the wall to stand next to the entrance to the ally, listening closely to the conversation. A deep laugh sounded a little bit after some quiet muttering that I couldn't hear. I turned to look down the ally way, my stormy eyes trying to catch a glimpse of the people who she thought might help her find the four men she had lost. A gasp came from her lips as a hand covered her mouth, and an arm found it's way around her stomach.

"Listening in on other people's conversations is rude you know." A male voice stated right next to my ear, so close that I could feel the hotness of his breath tickling the shell of my ear. I closed my eyes as fear over took me, my body started to shake. "There is no need to be afraid, I'm or we are not going to hurt you." The voice stated as he released his hand from over my mouth but kept his arm around my waist. I turned my head only slightly to look at the man or rather demon behind me. I only got a small glimpse of his dark hair before three more demons came from the alleyway catching my attention.

"Dokugakuji! Let go of that poor girl. You're scaring her to death!" The large female demon commanded of the male demon that was holding me. Shortly a sigh from from behind me and I felt the arm being released from around my waist. I started to fall then, I didn't know why, but I did. The dark haired demon, that I soon realized I had heard his name which was Dokugakuji, caught me before I hit the ground and held me up, holding my small body to his for support.

"Gosh Doku! What did you do to her!" The whiney voice I heard early commented, I took in the smaller girl. Her hair was orange and her skin tan, she had golden eyes as well. The female demon bounced up to me her eyes full of curiosity as she looked me over. A smile grow on her lips. "Hey brother! Doesn't she kind of look like baldy monk!?" This caused the last and final demon to look up from the deep thought that he had been in before. His red eyes looked over to me and locked with my stormy gray ones. We were like that for a few moments, while his little sister, I was guessing, looked back and forth between us. "Hello? Big brother?" She asked with a tilt of her head. He broke our gaze to look over at his sister.

"We have to go. Take the girl, she may be of some use at some point." The leader, I was guessing again, stated as he started to walk off. I felt the movement of a nod from the one behind me, and felt as he moved his hand from his aide, then a sharp pain filled my senses as I passed out and was over come with darkness.

-With Sanzo Party-

"I so bored!" The golden eyed teen started as he sat in the back seat. "If Aira was here I won't be bored." He stated rocking slightly. Hakkai and Gojyo sent him a look at the same time, as Sanzo just kept is eyes shut. "Hakkai! How much father is the next town?!" Was shouted from the overly excited teen.

"Well, if I am correct it will be about three days, Goku." Hakkai replied with a smile. He heard to sighs from the seat which only made him laugh a little.

"This would go so much quicker with Aira here." Goku stated resting his elbow on the edge of the car, and resting his chin in his hand. Sanzo then turned around quickly, his gun out and pointing right between Goku's eyes, who had turned to see what was with Sanzo.

"Say one more word about her, and I'll personally kill you." Sanzo stated, his violet eyes flashing with anger. Goku held up his arms surrendering with a nervous smile.

**A.N. Sorry it took so long to get out the next chapter. I've been rather busy and sick most of the time so yeah... Hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

'Girl! If you keep passing out, I'm going to send you right back into that horrid world!' The annoying voice yelled in my head, making a soft groan come from my lips.

'Good! That means she'll stop meddling in my life! And taking my family!' Another voice yelled sounding much more angry then the other.

'You can be quiet. You gave up your life, so I gave it to her.' There was a pause in speak for a moment. 'After all, she is your other self.' The voice stated a sneer being heard in it's words. The two voices started arguing back and forth, yelling and shouting at each other.

'What? What are you talking about?' I thought, confusion running through the darkness that was my slumber. The two voices stopped arguing for a moment, almost as if they realized that I was listening.

'Well looks like our conversation didn't fall on deaf ears after all.' The first voice stated with amusement. There was a snort heard from the other. 'Go back to sleep little one. All will become clear soon.' The voice finished contradicting itself with it's first statement.

'Wait!' I called as once again silence filled my senses. 'Who are you?!' I tried again but still no one answered. I cursed the voices in my head. If this switching of worlds did not drive me crazy they would, if I wasn't already crazy as it was.

I was jerked from my thoughts by two hands shaking my shoulders. My stormy yes opened to look up at large green ones, a let out a squeak forgetting that I had been captured, I would guess. I was not a guest that was for sure.

"Big brother! She's awake!" The annoying voice called above me. I sat up quickly panting slightly, that girl almost gave me a heart attack. The green eyed demon stood next to my bed? I was in a bed? I looked around the room quickly, I was in a hotel room it looked like the four demons from before where sitting/standing around the room watching my every movement. It was kind of unnerving.

"Wh-a.. Wh-why am I he-here?" I asked stuttering over my words my nerves being shot from all the stress that I had been going through. Their leader was the one to speak.

"You are here under our care till I see it fit for you to leave. You will answer our questions with no hesitation. Is that understood?" He asked his voice staying in one pitched volume. I nodded my head, not wanting to anger him or anyone of them for that matter. "Good. Now, why were you listening to our conversation?" He asked walking over to stand near the bed I was in.

"I-I.." I couldn't get out my answer. I didn't know if I should say the real reason or make something up.

"Hurry up and answer!" He shouted at me, making me jump and shake slightly.

"I was listening because I was traveling with Sanzo and the others!" I shouted not wanting to anger him further or get yelled at again.

"Why were you traveling with them?" Was his next question, the other demons looking interested now.

"They found me in the woods, and I didn't know where I was. I still don't know for sure. But I was with them for a few days then.. I don't know what happened but they left without me and then you found me." I let it all out, letting a sob escape from my throat afterward. I clutched the blankets in my hands and brought my knees up to my chest crying into my knees. The two females looked stunned for a moment before the older one came and rested her arm on my shoulders, sitting down on the bed trying to comfort me.

"Shhh. It's okay. Everything will be alright." She stated softly, rubbing one of my arms with her free hand that was not resting on my shoulders.

"What's your name?" Kougaiji asked last giving the girl a rest after her one last answer.

"Aira." I answered softly, still crying but having turned to cry into the female demon's shoulder my arms wrapped around her like her arms were around me.

Goku, along with everyone else had been on their toes since Sanzo's out burst in the jeep. Goku and Gojyo where keeping quiet, which was highly unusual for them. Three pairs of eyes kept taking quick glances at the blonde monk.

A growl sounded from Sanzo's throat. "Stop looking at me!" He shouted a cigarette dropping from his lips to the ground they were starting to set up camp on. Everyone jumped slightly and moved away from the trigger happy priest. Hakkai muttered a few apologies for the group as they continued on in silence.

"Hey, Hakkai. Why is Sanzo in such a bad mood?" Goku asked in a soft whisper to the green eyed man.

"Well, he just found his sister, then she disappeared. Wouldn't you be mad too if that happened to you? What if Sanzo just disappeared after he found you?" He answered back raising one of his eye brows.

"Hey, if you two don't shut up he's going to kill us all. He's already glaring at us." Gojyo interrupted the pair casting a side glance at the monk. The other two nodded, Hakkai going to start dinner and Goku going to look in the woods for something trying to get away from Sanzo's glaring.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I promsie the next one will be longer.**


	14. Chapter 14

I groaned when Dokugakuji came to a halt next to their leader. I was thrown over his shoulder, as their 'prisoner.' They didn't treat me like one, or they didn't treat me like I thought a prisoner should be. Not that I'm complaining though. They spoke to me and laughed with me just like anyone else would, this was the only time I ever felt like one, when I was thrown over the shoulder of on of the guys. Them being demons they could move faster then me, and well they didn't want to wait around for a little human to catch up all the time.

"Sir?" The dark haired demon asked as he looked over at the leader, the two females leading close by the two.

"They're close." Kougaiji stated looking over the horizon his eyes watching the dust settle over the plains from the iron car that passed not a few moments before. 'Sanzo?!' I thought in my head as I looked over my shoulder at the plains, Gojyo's brother still having not put me down. "Leave the girl here. We do not need for her to interfere with our plans."

Dokugakuji then proceeded to drop on the ground, causing a bit of dust to well up as the four looked down at me as I coughed, rubbing my side. "You can't just leave me here." I stated looking from face to face with worry written in my eyes, tey were going to leave me just like Sanzo and the other's did, only this time ti was in the middle of no where. Tears began to well up in my eyes, I'm such a cry baby.

"Stop crying. We'll come get you as soon as we get finished with the Sanzo party." The hair haired demon stated his eyes looking down at me. My face lit up when he spoke of my brother and friends, his eyes narrowed though. He was the one that kept his distance from me. I knew nothing about him but his name and that he was Lirin's older half brother. "You all go on with out for a moment. I have to speak to the girl alone." Came an order, as our eyes met again. We almost did not look at each other, for everything our eyes met we stopped what we were doing almost in a trance of some sort.

'Stop it! He's a demon! If you are going to take my life, I will not have you fall for a demon. Even if he is hot and well bred and his- Ahhh! Stop Aira, stop!' One of the voices in my head started but my stormy eyes never left those of the demon prince.

'Oh come on. Let her have some fun. Hmmm. Not like you would have done anything like this, you virgin nun. Plus he is rather good looking for a demon, you have good taste Aira." A growl came from the other voice but I ignored them altogether at the moment. They weren't saying anything important.

"Why do you need to speak with me?" I asked from my spot on the ground after the others had left to attack my brother's group. I moved so I could stand up my muscles aching from moving since I had not needed to use them all day. He turned so he could break our eye contact, I shook my head my eyes closing since they had grown dry from the amount of staring.

"There is something you are not telling us about your relationship with Sanzo. My sister was right, you do look a lot alike the priest." He turned back around, quickly closing the distance between us, so much so I couldn't move from my spot my legs keeping still, feet locked to the ground where I stood. "Are you related to our dearest priest Sanzo?" Was the question that was asked by the strong demon in front of me, the voices in my head stopped their bickering to see what I would say and noticing how close the demon in question was to me.

"I- I..-" I was stuttering, good one now he's going to know something is up, not that he didn't know it before but now he knows for sure.

'Girl! Stop babbling your giving me a head ache. Now answer him. I don't care which way you do, though by the look on his face he's not going to believe you if you say no.." The voice I had known since I got here stated causing me to nod my head slightly, making the demon in front of me nod.

"I'm his si-sister." I stated, bracing myself for a hit or something to land on me. I didn't know why I thought he was going to hit or something but I did. My eyes were closed, I don't know when I closed them but I felt him move away.

"That's all I needed to know." He stated before he took off to follow after the others. I blinked rapidly for a moment wondering what just happened. Kougaiji now knew I was Sanzo's sister, that part was for sure but other then that I had no idea.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I asked myself out loud as I sank to my knees. 'Are you just going to let them get Sanzo?' Came the voice of the other girl in my head. 'Because now that he knows that you're his sister he is going to use that against him.' She finished with a sigh. 'How could I let this happen?'

"No! I won't let Sanzo and the other's down. I have to go. Even if it takes forever, I'll find them! Kougaiji might know now but that doesn't change a thing." I stated, making the Goddess smile looking over at the other Aira.. Wait when did they start to have faces and bodies? I don't know, but I don't care!

I got to my feet walking swiftly to the edge of the bluff I was on, looking down I was rethinking my escape plan.. "Okay Aira. You can do this, you can do this." I kept repeating to myself, I really need to stop talking to myself. I slid down onto my belly, my feet trying to find footholds. "Why couldn't I be a demon? It would be so much easier." I asked myself or the people in my head which had disappeared again.

-Time/Place Shift-

"Sanzo! There is something coming!" Goku yelled as Hakkai turned the wheel in the car to dodge a large boulder that seemed to come out of no where. The four men turned to watch as Lirin came out of the sky with Dokugakuji and Yaone landing beside her. Hakkai brought the car to a stop, Hakuryu squealing for a moment before he changed back into his dragon form after the four had gotten out of the iron car.

"Baldy monk! Give us the scripture!" Lirin demanded pointing her finger at the group like their own in front of them. The monk just snickered.

"Where is your brother. Does he know that your doing this?" Was the reply, making the girl go red in the face.

"Of course he does! He's going to be here in a minute! He was just going to talk to Aira!" The demon girl shouted making the four men pause for a moment giving the three demons in front of them a confused look.

**A/N: Oh no! Kougaiji knowns about Aira and Sanzo! The Sanzo party knows that the demons have his sister most likely... . Anyway, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
